A receiving device may use various filters to select informative portions of a received signal and attenuate noise and interference portions from the received signal. For example, a digital video broadcast (DVB) receiver can include filters at the receiver front-end. The DVB receiver may receive a signal that may include DVB portions that can be transmitted according to a bandwidth assigned to a DVB standard, and out-of-band portions that can be noises and interferences due to co-existing transmissions of other standards. The filters can be used to attenuate the out-of-band portions, and select the DVB portions, before converting the received signal into a digital signal. Therefore, the filtered signal may result in a reduced error rate, and an increase digital video quality.